American Woman
by Renee01
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter have been enemies since the first day in Madame Malkins...What is going to happen when both start to warm up to a new American girl? I need some reviews!


Chapter One

Harry noticed that Ron and Hermione were flirting the summer that he had spent with them at the Burrow. When Harry pointed this out, both stuttered things like "Us?!..Never...We-I-We're-" and turned furiously red. Harry had smiled, pleased with himself, and walked away, leaving them stuttering.

Now, an official-looking brown barn owl flew to Harry, dropped a letter in his lap, and perched himself on ron's dresser next to Pigwidgeon and Hedwig. The letter bore the Hogwarts crest. He ripped open the envelope and pulled out three pieces of parchment. One was the usual Hogwarts letter, another was Harry's booklist, and there was a third piece of parchment, this one new. It read:

Dear 6th/7th year students:

You will now have the special privilege to visit Hogsmeade

Village every weekend and holiday. All rules to be accepted and

followed at Hogsmeade as well as Hogwarts. 6th and 7th year

students will also be permitted to live in an area off campus at

Hogsmeade. You may be exempted from this privelege if we find

that it is being abused or it is keeping your concentration aloft. Do

keep in mind you are representing your House as well as Hogwarts.

Points may be taken and added at Hogsmeade.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

"Harry, did you just get your letter?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, I did. Sounds like we get to go to Hogsmeade more often, doesn't it?"

"Yes, and we get to live in Hogsmeade!"

"Just think," added Ron, "We could all get a place next to the Three Broomsticks and drink an unlimited amount of butterbeer!"

"I don't think Dumbledore would allow you and Hermione to live in the same house while at school," said Harry. He chuckled, a vivid memory appearing in his head:

**Flashback**

He, George, and Ginny crouched outside the sitting room, ears pressed to the door. They had heard something that sounded a lot like moaning. Fred started to walk by, but saw Harry, George, and Ginny listening outside the door. He stopped and grinned.

"Should I go get some Extendables?" he asked.

"No need. It's loud enough," said George, grinning as well.

"By the way, where are Ron and Hermione? No one's seen them for an hour." Ginny giggled. "Nuh-uh, they aren't-" but Ginny cut him off with a loud "Shhh!" He punched the air. "I knew Ron had a thing for her!" With this, he crouched by the door with the others. It was then that Mad-Eye Moody happened to pass by, just when the volume of the moans grew considerably louder. He paused.

"Why does it bother me that four teenagers are crouching, ears pressed to the door of a dark sitting room?" His magical eye moved from the four teenagers to the sitting room, and his eyes, both magical and non, widened. "Oh, I see. How undecent of you, eavesdropping on a couple like that! But, just as a precaution, tell them they should keep it down a bit, I don't think they want Mollie or Arthur to hear."

"Can't, doors locked," muttered Harry.

"And you didn't think of how to fix that? Alohomora!" said Moody. There was a soft click, then nothing. Harry grinned ear to ear.

"This will be fun," he said quietly. Turning the door handle slowly, he looked at the other three. They all wore grins of evil glee. He pushed the door open to find Hermione and Ron on the love seat, lips locked together like they had been superglued.

"Having a good makeout session?" asked Ginny, as though discussing the weather. "You might want to be a bit quieter. Mum and Dad may hear you, plus you'll wake up the dead." In surprise, the fell to the rug in front of the fire, lips pried apart. They gazed at Harry, Ginny, Fred, and George stupidly as the quartet walked out of the room, sharing tears of pure mirth.

**End Flashback**

At the recognition of this memory, Hermione and Ron turned furiously red, avoiding each other's eye contact. Harry loved reminiscing Ron and Hermione's make-out session at Number 12, Grimmauld Place, just to embarass them.

It was then that Harry realized that there was something heavier in the envelope. He flipped it over and out fell a shiny badge in his upturned hand. Prefect!? He had been made _prefect!?_

"Wassat, Harry?" asked Ron, desperately looking for a change of subject.

"A-a prefect badge!"

"Really? That's great Harry!" said Hermione. Harry was flabbergasted. He was a prefect? "Now you won't feel left out of things!"

**ON THE TRAIN**

"Come on, Harry, we get to go to the prefect's carriage! It's really more fun than it sounds..." said Hermione. They arrived at the carriage. There were bookcases an the front and back of the carriage and seats along the window. This is what Hermione would consider "fun"...

After reading for what seemed like hours, Harry looked at the people around him in the carriage. Two people stood out the most. One was sitting next to him. It was a very pretty girl, about his age, with short brown hair with perfect blonde streaks. Her eyes were bright green. When she smiled, he noticed her perfect teeth. Her nose was a small nots that fit her face ferfectly. She was medium height.

She was now talking to the next most noticeable person, Draco Malfoy. His silver-blonde hair stood out. He was taller this year, and his face was not so pointed. He alson had a bit more muscular build. The new girl was gazing at him adoringly. For a moment, he envied Draco. The moment lasted until the train stopped.

Once again, he had to miss the Sorting. Prefects were called to Professor McGonagall to be told the password to their houses. They walked in as "Zhorf, Daniel" was sorted into Slytherin. There was an excited chatter about the Hall until Professor Dumbledore stood up. The talking stopped abruptly.

"First things first. Welcome, students, new and old, to yet another year at Hogwarts! And let us not forget our new exchange student from America, Renee Whitland! Renee, if you'd kindly stand and tell us a bit about yourself." Dumbledore sat and smiled toward the very end of the staff table. A slender girl (with perfect curves, Harry noticed) stood up at Dumbledore's bidding. It was the girl from the prefect carraige! But she couldn't be a prefect if she's she?

"Thankyou, Professor," she said. "I am from a pureblood American family. My previous school, Amodye University, taught us much more about the Dark Arts than, from what I have read in Hogwarts, A History, 2nd Edition, Hogwarts does. We also learned a lot of Defense Against the Dark Arts. I was a Minor Deputy to the Deputy Head. I suppose they are called prefects here."

"Thankyou, Renee," said Dumbledore. "Miss Whitland will serve as a prefect here at Hogwarts. And, speaking of prefects, not only will they have their own bathrooms, but they will also have there own dormitories. As Miss Whitland is already a sixth year, she will not need to be sorted, but will stay in the prefect dormitories. She, as well as Head Boy and Head Girl, can add points and subtract points.

"Now, I have a few more announcements before we feast. I would like to inform fist years and remind many older students as well that the Forbidden Forest is off-limits. Mr. Filch has kindly asked me to inform you that there is to be no dueling in the halls, as well as Dungbombs, Stinkpellets, and any Weasley brand jokes. If you wish to read the entire 7 page list, please refer to the door of Mr. Filch's office. Professor Remus Lupin has once again joined our ranks. Now, with all that said, I have but two words: Dig in."

At these simple words, the plates filled with food before their very eyes. Harry looked up at the staff table at Renee. She looked perplexed at the food on the plate in front of her. She shrugged and helped herself to some salad.

"What are you staring at, Harry, there's food on your plate, let's eat. And Hermione, if you start lecturing me, I'll stuff this chicken leg in your mouth!" finished Ron, for Hermione had opened her mouth to speak. She quickly shut it and took a drink of her water. Looking back up at the staff table, Harry noticed Renee trying (and failing) to engage in conversation with Professor Snape.

"So, you must be Professor Snape?" said Renee.

"Yes," answered Professor Snape.

"And you are the Head of Slytherin and Potions Master?"

"Yes."

"A good friend of mine, Draco Malfoy, is in your house, I believe."

"He is one of my better students."

"Yes, he-"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP, I'M TRYING TO EAT!" barked Snape. Renee looked quite startled. Professor McGonagall came to her rescue.

"Have you been enjoying Hogwarts, my dear?"

"Oh yes, it is a very interesting place. I love it!"

"That's veery good to know. Have you met Hermione Granger yet?"

"No, I haven't, she is one of Harry Potter's best friends, is she not?"

"Yes, she and Ron Weasley. How did you know?"

"I read the Quibbler and the Prophet, as well as all of his biographies. He sounds brave!"

"Yes, he is rather brave."

"Is the D.A. continuing this year?"

Professor McGonagall looked startled. "I don't know. You will have to ask Mr. Potter about that." Renee was not able to reply, for her plate had just replace the half-eaten salad with a large brownie and a cookies and cream milkshake.

She quickly ate her brownie and downed her milkshake, then said to Professor McGonagall, "If you don't mind, I'd like to go ahead to the prefect dorms."

"That's quite alright, dear, the password is 'pixie dust'. Mr. Potter knows the way, he can escort you."

Renee smiled. "Thankyou," she said.

"You're very welcome, my dear." On this note, Renee left to the Gryffindor table. She mad a quick scan of the table, then headed toward a mess of untidy black hair...

"Are you Harry Potter?" she asked the boy. He looked up. His jaw dropped.

"Yeah, I am," he stuttered, "You're Renee, right?"

"Yep. Hey, I'd like to go to our dorms early, would you mind showing me where it is?"

"Of course!" he said, rising from the bench. "I'll see you guys later, okay?"

"Alright."

"Sounds good!"

With this, Harry led the way out of the Great Hall for this attractive young woman. As soon as they were out of the Hall, Renee put herself at Harry's side and linked her arm with his. Harry felt his pulse rush. He never wanted this walk to end. All too soon, they reached the portrait of a beautiful lakeside. Renee turned to look at him.

"Thank you for escorting me," she said coyly. She leaned up to kiss him on the cheek, but he turned his head so that she gave him a soft kiss on the lips. If she was startled, she didn't show it. "Good night," she said. She gave the portrait the password and entered the prefect common room. Harry ran his tongue slowly across his lips. Her lip gloss was bubble-gum flavored. He wanted to taste that lip gloss again. But he would wait for a better time. He had to get back to the Great Hall and take the first years to their dorms.


End file.
